El Libro
by Askarsha
Summary: De una revista a un libro, y de un libro a un beso. Tal vez haberle robado esa revista a Auruo no fue tan mala idea. ¡A mí me gustan las tetas! [One-Short]


**"El Libro"**

**By: Askarsha**

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando Auruo se burló de él diciendole "Puberto". Sus mejillas se habían encendido de ira, cosa que al mayor le causó más gracia y le dio pie para que siguiera tildándolo de mocoso. Erd y Gunta sólo miraban un tanto apartados, mirándole con cara de que debía defenderse por su cuenta.

Salió mal parado y totalmente humillado. Cuando trató de hacerle llegar una patada al rubio idiota, el Sargento se apareció de la nada, y tomándolo del tobillo le mandó a estrellarse contra la pared.

Alego, trato de defenderse, pero Rivaille fue claro, al equipo nunca se le ataca. Así que como castigo, por tratar de atentar contra Auruo, debía limpiarle la habitación. Un castigo de esos sólo lo podía implementar su sargento, y claro que se dio cuenta de por qué decidió asignarle la habitación del rubio y no una sala cualquiera. Ese troglodita, que se mordía la lengua cuando cabalgaba, vivía como un cerdo.

Las cosas que vio dentro no las quería reproducir, sólo de acordarse se le venían los olores a la nariz como si tuviera toda esa suciedad mezclada con ropa bajo su nariz nuevamente. Pero claro está, que como buen chico suicida y rebelde que era, debía de vengarse de alguna forma.

Y fue así como terminó con una de las revistas cochinas de Auruo bajo su poder. Las fotografías en sepia de mujeres mostrando cada vez más atributos al avanzar las páginas se había vuelto una sensación en los chicos de su escuadrón.

-mira esas tetas- Babeaba Conny sobre la revista viendo con adoración a una mujer alta con el vestido desabrochado y dejando ver sus pechos de manera coqueta-tan grandes….

-¿te gustan las mujeres con tetas grandes?- preguntó con sorna Jean

-si ¿y qué tiene?

-pues que parece que cuando chico no chupaste mucho por lo enano que eres- todos rieron ante la cara indignada de Springer.

-¿pues a ti que te gusta?

-a mí me gustan las mujeres con el culo bien respingado- dijo Jean buscando en la revista a alguna mujer que tuviera esa característica.

-a mí me gustan las mujeres pequeñas y menudas- Reiner se unió, buscando también a alguna mujer así.

-pues… creo que a mí me gustan las mujeres altas y….

-¡y con cara de cabrona!- Berthold se sonrojo hasta las orejas con el grito de Reiner- le gustan así a mi amigo.

La foto de la revista era de una mujer utilizando una lencería rara de encaje, muchas lazos de un lado para otro alrededor de las piernas y el busto, y la cara de la mujer mostraba una sonrisa traviesa, pero maligna, como invitando a un juego peligroso.

-se parece a Ymir- dijo Eren, Reiner se rio y Berthold agitaba las manos nerviosamente.

-¿y a ti como te gustan, Armin?- pregunto Jean al rubio, éste le miro unos segundos antes de responder.

-no creo que encuentre ahí a la mujer que me guste- aclaró- ella debe ser inteligente, con gusto por la lectura, con un alto nivel de lealtad a sus amigos… bueno, eso sería lo ideal, pero supongo que cuando me enamore sabré que tipo de mujer me gustan.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando con las cejas alzadas a Arlett, al final, Jean soltó chasquido despreciativo.

-eres demasiado aburrido, Armin.

-deberías vitrinear- siguió Conny, palmeando en los hombros a un Armin abochornado- en ver no hay engaño.

-pero es que no encuentro adecuado que hagamos eso…

-¡aburrido!- grito Jean, cerró la revista y se la entregó a Eren- ahora, chico suicida, dinos qué tipo de mujer te gusta.

-deja ver- murmuro abriendo la revista. Era bastante "Surtida", había de todo tipo de mujeres; altas, bajas, rubias, pelirrojas, delgadas, robustas, con pechos, con culos. Nunca se había detenido a pensar la gran variedad de mujeres que pudieran existir, él siempre las vio a todas iguales, con los ojos grandes y la piel brillante, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en qué tipo de mujer le gustaba… finalmente una foto le llamo la atención.

Era una mujer baja, de figura menuda y de piel blanca, quizás hasta más blanca teniendo en cuenta que las fotos tenían un tono sepia. Estaba sentada sobre una mesa con las piernas cruzadas, con una enagua con vuelo corta que apenas le tapada medio muslo, dejando ver las piernas finas y fuertes. Un corsé se cerraba firmemente a su estrecha cintura y a sus pequeños pechos, y su silueta era delineada por un cabello lacio y largo que rozaba la superficie de la mesa.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el rostro, con facciones muy finas y de labios pequeños, al igual que las cejas y la nariz, pero como toda mujer, gozaba de unos grandes ojos, sin embargo, estos le miraban de una manera dura, como si le estuviera retando a acercarse, y la boca levemente curvada en una de las comisuras escondían un secreto que le llamaban a descubrir.

-ella- dijo dando vuelta a la revista y mostrándoselas a los demás.

-es bonita- dijo Conny- pero tiene un aire… no sé, me recuerda a alguien.

-sí, esa mirada…. Afilada- continuo Jean mirando dudoso la fotografía.

-se parece a alguien….- siguio Berthold, Reiner a su lado cabeceo con las cejas fruncidas.

-¡ya sé!- exclamo Jean, sonriendo con malicia- se parece al Sargento Rivaille.

Y como si ello hubiese sido el descubrimiento mas grande del mundo, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y afirmando con emoción.

-es cierto, se parece al sargento- murmuro Reiner consternado y mirando a Eren con otros ojos- eso explicaría mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó nervioso, volviendo a ver la revista. Sí, tenía un aire al Sargento, pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

-el por qué no te molesta que el Sargento te saque la mierda todos los días- Reiner le codeo juguetonamente- así que tienes un fetiche masoquista.

-¡y te gusta el sargento!- finalmente Jean se carcajeo apuntándole con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba el estómago- no lo puedo creer, esto se lo debo contar a todos.

-¡serás imbécil!- le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza al otro, rojo hasta las orejas y con la furia creciendo en su interior- ya sabía yo que con esa cara de caballo debías ser tan idiota, pero nunca pensé que para tanto.

-di lo que quieras, ¡pero a ti te gusta el sargento!

No soporto más las risas y las burlas, y en una actitud infantil, tomo la revista con rabia y se alejó de allí a paso firme, ignorando las risas y el llamado de Armin a su espalda.

Esa noche, antes de dormirse, veía la fotografía intrigado. Busco en la revista y encontró dos fotos más de la mujer, le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía decir a ciencia cierta qué le atraía de ella, solo sabía que le gustaba, y mucho.

Sin ser consiente, su mano bajó tras las telas de su pijama y aferró su miembro despierto, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba a abajo, apretando de vez en cuando la base. Se la imagino sobre él, con las enaguas con encaje y el corsé a medio desabrochar.

Se la imagino saltando encima de su miembro, se inventó sus gemidos, bajos y agudos, mientras se movía sobre él, con el cabello bailando tras su espalda. Hizo lo que quiso con ella en su mente, y en el momento antes del éxtasis, se la imagino gimiendo de manera más grave, mas desesperada, y con sus uñas enterrándose en su pecho.

En el preciso momento en que el semen comenzó a salir, listo para llenar a la mujer sobre él, ella se transformó. El pecho se volvió aún más plano, el cabello comenzó a caérsele hasta quedar con un corte militar, los gemidos se transformaron en un tono demasiado grave para cualquier mujer, y los grandes y expresivos ojos se achicaron en una mirada fiera y peligrosa.

Al momento de acabar tenia a Rivaille sentado a horcajas sobre su pelvis vestido con enaguas y un corsé. Para su horror, aquello hizo que su orgasmo se hiciera más intenso, y los gemidos tras correrse retumbaron contra las paredes de piedra del sótano.

Cuando la neblina de su mente se disipó, recién pudo procesar lo que acababa de hacer. Había deseado llenar a la mujer, y en vez de eso, termino llenando a su sargento.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, la imagen Rivaille con la cara en éxtasis, sentado sobre él con aquella ropa aun permanecía fresca en su mente, grabada a fuego. Casi, como si hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

De pronto pestañeo confuso. Si había imaginado que se lo estaba haciendo al capitán, ¿por dónde se lo estaba metiendo? No podía ser por…. _Ahí,_ era muy pequeño, y bueno, _lo otro_ era muy grande como para que cupiera.

Esa noche trató de olvidarla, pero como si fuera alguna venganza de su mente, la figura del Sargento vestido de aquella forma llegaba una y otra vez a sus pensamientos antes de dormir, y él, que apenas tenía 17, sin perro que le ladrara, su mano se convertía en su mejor amiga.

Fue así como noches tras noche se imaginó haciéndoselo a su sargento, de todas las posiciones que su pueril mente podía imaginar, y aunque durante el día sentía culpa y remordimiento por estar fantaseando de aquella forma con el hombre que admiraba, y que era su superior, no podía detenerse.

Inclusive comenzó a notar que, cada vez que cabalgaban, se fijaba en como la figura menuda del hombre revotaba sobre la montura, o en la forma en que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a la hora de tomar el té. También en como su cabello se mecía con el viento. O en la casi imperceptible curvatura de su boca cuando Auruo comenzaba a imitarlo.

-toma

Jean se trastabillo mientras trataba de agarrar lo que Eren le había arrojado contra el pecho. Era la revista.

-¿ya no la quieres?- preguntó dudoso dándole una hojeada rápida.

-no, te la regalo- Jean le quedó mirando unos segundos, con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿o es que acaso la has estado utilizando mucho?

-¿la quieres o no?- preguntó un tanto mosqueado, no estaba de ánimos para lo que dijera Jean, y por suerte, el castaño se la aceptó sin más.

Pensó que, alejando a la revista de su vista, los sueños pararían, que la imagen de la mujer sobre la mesa desaparecería, y así, las fantasías con Rivaille. Pero se equivocó.

Dos semanas después, se habían comenzado a hacer notorias las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y es que ya las imágenes no le dejaban dormir con tranquilidad. Con frecuencia despertaba a mitad de la noche con el miembro erguido y con la voz de Rivaille llamándole por su nombre.

-Eren

Si así mismo, de esa forma grave y autoritaria. Hasta podía oírla en ese momento, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a despertarse.

-Eren

¿Desde cuándo esa voz se convirtió en néctar?

-Eren

Dulce miel que lograba mandar descargas hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

-¡oye, Eren!

En menos de un segundo tenía su cara metida entre los matorrales, rasmillándose la cara con las púas de las rosas. Con algo de dificultad logró zafarse y ver al hombre con el que había estado fantaseando por casi un mes. Rivaille le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde los peldaños que daban al exterior donde hace tan sólo unos segundos había estado sentado.

-te estoy hablando, mocoso- dijo el sargento claramente molesto.

-lo… lo siento señor- rápidamente hizo el saludo militar, Rivaille solo le miro mas molesto.

-has estado muy distraído- le dijo bajando los peldaños restantes.

-eh.. no, bueno sí- dijo nervioso ante la presencia del hombre. Rivaille estaba tan cerca que debía mirar hacia abajo para verle la cara de frente.

-debes dormir, mocoso

Para su alivio, Rivaille paso de largo hacia las caballerizas. No se dio cuenta que se había puesto tenso hasta que sus manos se relajaron, dejando marcadas en sus palmas.

-vamos

-¿A dónde, señor?- preguntó siguiéndole

-me vas a acompañar a Trhost, debo conseguir unos libros.

Sin intercambiar mas palabras, acompaño a Rivaille al pueblo, durante el camino trato de mantener la vista fija en alguna parte del paisaje o en su caballo, todo mientras no fuera la figura galopante de su superior.

Finalmente, tras casi treinta angustiantes minutos para Eren, llegaron a Trhost, Rivaille lo condujo casi al centro de la ciudad, hasta una libraría de dos pisos. No pudo evitar pensar que Armin se sentiría en la gloria estando ahí.

Mientras su sargento hablaba con la dependiente, él se dedicó a inspeccionar las cientos de estanterías que había allí. Libros de historia, de cocina, de agricultura, apicultura, maternos, de todo, nunca hubiera imaginado la cantidad de libros que pudieran existir.

Un tomo le llamo la atención, con una tapa rojo oscuro y de letras negras que rezaba _Secretos de caballeros_.

-de seguro es de idiotas como Jean- murmuró al recordar a su compañero decir en la academia cuanto deseaba ser un caballero.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando al abrir el libro se topó con una fotografía de un hombre en calzoncillos y con una camisa abierta sonriendo coquetamente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el bochorno y decidió cerciorarse de que aquella foto fue solo causalidad.

Pero no lo fue.

Era exactamente igual a la revista que le había robado a Auruo, sólo que ésta era de hombres, y de hombres guapos pensó traicioneramente.

En un acto arriesgado y casi suicida, lo compró. Trató de que el sargento no viera que había comprado un libro, solo le pago abochornado a la dependiente que le sonrió con complicidad y salió rápidamente de la tienda a esperar a Rivaille junto a los caballos.

Ya una vez, a salvo en su habitación, se atrevió a sacar el libro de su chaqueta. El placer culpable que sintió las siguientes noches al imaginarse a esos hombres junto a él le provocaba diversas sensaciones que abrazaban su cuerpo.

Gracias a aquel libro, confirmó finalmente por donde entraba _eso,_ y como hacerle entrar por _ahí_, siendo que la diferencia de tamaño y diámetro era abismal_._ Tijereteo con sus dedos frente a sus ojos imaginándose como seria estar haciendo lo mismo, pero dentro de Rivaille.

El libro en sí, era bastante explicito, inclusive había fotografías de hombres en pleno acto sexual, y aquello lo excitaba de sobremanera.

¿Rivaille habría hecho eso antes?

El ultimo capitulo eran relatos eróticos, y cada uno de ellos se lo imagino recreándolos junto a Rivaille.

"…_Mi amigo me tomo fuertemente de la cara, y nos besamos, ahí, desnudos en el rio..."_

"…_entonces le di vuelta contra la mesa y la bajé los pantalones. Que delicia fue descubrir que era virgen, su ano era estrecho y fue un placer profanarlo una y otra vez sobre mi mesa…"_

"…_.Me lo hizo una y otra vez en aquel armario, afuera, estaba su esposa hablando con sus amigas de lo buen marido que era Mickel. Y sí, era bueno, muy bueno para metérmelo bien adentro.."_

Cada historia era mas turbia y erótica que la anterior, y como nunca antes se devoró aquel libro, con la cara grabada de su sargento en la retina.

Aquella mañana se sintió muy descansado, el sótano le entregaba un silencio y penumbra tal, que nunca sabría qué hora era, la única manera de saberlo era cuando su sargento lo venía a despertar en las mañanas, a las siete en punto lo encontraba pateando su puerta hasta casi derribarla.

Se desesperezó a sus anchas, disfrutando de la grata sensación de descanso en su cuerpo. Había despertado antes de que llegara Rivaille, quizás debía sorprenderlo con la cama hecha y vestido pulcramente. Sí, de seguro lo miraría con aprobación.

Con ánimos renovados se giró en la cama para levantarse, pero antes de que logara sacar un pie, su cuerpo se paralizó. Ahí, al otro lado de la celda, sentado en una silla y _sosteniendo su libro_, estaba su sargento. Rivaille.

-así que esto es por lo que te desvelas todas las noches- dijo cerrando el libro- mocoso pervertido.

El corazón se le detuvo, la sangre se le congelo en sus venas y sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se derrumbaba dentro de él. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-me da igual cual sea tu inclinación sexual- el sargento le hablaba como si nada, con su típica voz monótona- pero no puedo permitir que estés todo el día cansado por estar viendo esto- alzó un poco el libro, levantando la ceja. Fue en ese momento que recobró el control de su cuerpo, no completamente, ya que su cara hirvió de vergüenza.

-señor… no es… yo- balbuceo nervioso.

-no tienes que darme explicaciones- Rivaille se levantó de la silla con el libro bajo el brazo- te lo quitare por un tiempo- camino sin más hacia la salida- y deberías levantarte, ya van a ser las diez.

Lo dejó allí, solo y revolcándose en la vergüenza que le significara que el hombre que admiraba supiera lo que veía todas las noches.

Permaneció un tiempo más allí, tendido, con la cabeza hecha un ajetreo de pensamientos erráticos, sin saber qué hacer, ¿cómo le vería ahora a la cara? Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a las duchas, quizás el agua haría que se sintiera menos…sucio.

Se incorporó a las actividades matutinas sin dar explicaciones de por qué llegaba tan tarde. Almorzó rehuyendo la mirada de Rivaille y a la cena hizo lo mismo. El día siguiente fue igual, y el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que se cumplió poco más de una semana que llevaba arrancando de la mirada del sargento por pura vergüenza.

-pero qué idiota eres- le dijo Jean de forma burlesca cuando, al limpiar las caballerizas en la tarde, resbaló y cayó sobre toda la suciedad que habían estado sacando. Miró con desagrada como una bosta de caballo había quedado embarrada en el brazo de su chaqueta.

-no te rías imbécil- le espetó molesto. Jean paró de reír, pero aún mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ve a bañarte, Jeager- le dijo tomando la escoba de él y apoyándose sobre la madera- yo termino acá.

-bien, pero no te debo nada- le advierto levantándose del desagradable montón de mierda. Rápidamente fue a su habitación y tomo un uniforme nuevo y se dirigió al baño.

Al llegar, había un par de soldados que estaban terminando de vestirse, aun con el cabello mojado, y al pasar junto a ellos le miraron arrugando las narices por el pestilente olor que llevaba encima.

Tomó un par de toallas de un mueble puesto junto a las banquillas, también un par de aceites para ducha y con rapidez se sacó la ropa sucia y se metió a la ducha. No se demoró mucho, no eran de esas ducha que uno entra y disfrutara como el agua caliente golpeaba la nuca trayendo consigo un momento especial en el que se le encuentran solución a todos los problemas. No. Esta ducha fue una batalla, frotaba los aceites contra su piel y cabello tratando de quitarse hasta la última molécula de suciedad que llevaba encima.

No es que fuera igual a su sargento con respecto a la limpieza, nada que ver, pero es que no era su suciedad, si no de caballos, y díganle siútico, pero él no quería tener desecho de caballo sobre su cuerpo.

Cerro la llave y tomo las toallas, una la envolvió en su cintura mientras que la ora la ocupó para secar su cara y cabello. Salió de la ducha y fue hasta la banca donde había dejado su uniforme limpio.

-qué raro verte a esta hora

Se congelo por un par de segundos, y al siguiente giraba su cuerpo para ver a Rivaille sentado en una banca, envuelta su cintura en una toalla mientras que con otra se secaba los pies.

-sar-sargento…

-no eres de los que se bañan a esta hora- continuo sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía- siempre te bañas en las mañanas- dijo alzando la vista y mirándolo.

-ehh.. sí, pues… me caí sobre la mugre de los establos, tuve que venir a bañarme.

-ya veo…

No dijeron más, Rivaille siguió en su tarea de secarse. A Eren le tomo un poco más en volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo, se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al sargento, no podría vestirse tranquilo estando de frente, pero tampoco estaba relajado, sentía sus músculos tensos, y cada acción era casi mecánica.

-¿quieres que te devuelva tu libro?- dio un bote, no supo cómo, pero Rivaille había terminado a un lado suyo, con los pantalones blancos y las botas puestas, y en la parte de arriba lo único que llevaba era la toalla colgada al cuello.

-señor… yo

-eres un mocoso- declaró Rivaille, mirándolo con aquellos ojos oscuros e inescrutables- pervertido- agregó con ello hizo que su rostro se coloreara de vergüenza- me has estado evitando- declaró sentándose junto a él en la banca. Eren termino de subirse los pantalones nerviosos y puso la toalla sobre ellos, _"por si acaso"_, pensó.

-no es así, señor…

-claro que sí- Rivaille le siguió mirando, sin importarle al parecer lo nervioso que le colocaba eso- te da vergüenza, el que supiera sobre tu libro

-yo… pues…

-no debes por qué, yo también los tuve

Aquello sí que lo dejo sin palabras. Miró al sargento de hito en hito, totalmente sorprendido sin poder creer la declaración que acaba de escuchar.

-¿piensas que siempre tuve treinta y cinco?- le preguntó con sorna, enarcando una ceja- también fui adolescente

-yo… lamento lo que vio

-no te avergüences de ello- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Eren, en un acto cariñoso- nadie podría culparte, especialmente a tu edad- se quedaron un rato en silencio, Rivaille aun con su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, moviendo levemente los dedos en una forma de hacer cariños- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-diecisiete

-¿Cuándo cumple los dieciocho?

-en tres meses mas

En un movimiento suave, Rivaille le giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, y antes de que Eren lograra preguntar cualquier cosa, le besó.

Tranquilo, sólo un toque de labios presionándose entre sí, cálidos, suaves. Eren cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por el calor, movió un poco sus labios, temeroso, y se sintió satisfacción cuando los contrarios también se movieron sobre él.

Tenía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, rebotando incesantemente dentro él, y su pecho bombeaba a tal ritmo que podía sentir cada pulsación hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Su corazón dio un brinco hasta su garganta cuando una lengua delineo sus labios, y simplemente se derritió sobre ellos cuando ésta entro en su boca, tranquila, acariciando su lengua que había quedado paralizada tras sus dientes. Su paladar fue lentamente acariciado, entregándole cosquillas que ascendieron hasta su cerebro y resbalaron como lluvia tras su nuca.

Aspiró profundamente cuando su boca se encontró abierta por la otra boca, la cual suspiró sobre la suya entregándole un extraño placer, distinto, que nunca había probado.

Una mano se posó en su nuca y le volvió a atraer a aquella boca experta, que esta vez ataco con fiereza, dejándolo sin posibilidad de hacer nada, sentía como la saliva mezclada resbalaba por sus comisuras, y al momento en que quiso responder, sus dientes chocaron contra los contarios.

Rivaille se apartó un poco y le miró fijamente, antes de volver a acercarse y besar nuevamente sus labios, terminando el beso con un mordisco en su labio inferior.

-cuando cumplas los dieciocho, ven a mi habitación- y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se levantó de la banca y se fue a la otra a terminar de vestirse. Eren le vio cómo se vestía, y posteriormente, como abandonaba el baño, eso sí, entregándole una mirada cargada, oscura, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se tocó los labios, casi con temor, y los sintió hinchados, húmedos.

Sonrío.

Esperaba que su cumpleaños llegara pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos! Una nueva historia traída por su anfitriona de verdad espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que estoy sin mis musas tratando de escribir tres finales para esta pareja. !Mandenme sus buenas vibras! Déjenme algún comentario ;) !cualquier cosa! críticas, halagos, rosarios, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir.**

**Saludos a todos y espero que nos veamos en otra historia! **


End file.
